


EpicCross Heatfic Because I Have A Mighty Need

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Just a story about heat and bros.
Relationships: EpicCross, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	EpicCross Heatfic Because I Have A Mighty Need

Epic had to admit that he was nervous. He arrived in front of Nightmare’s castle with a spark of magic. He’d never visited Cross before. The other usually always came to his universe. “Bruh, this fucking castle...” He mumbled, his hands in the pockets of his coat. The castle was gigantic. He moved up, raising a hand to knock on the door, only for it to be opened, startling him.

The wave of negativity that swept off the dark being in front of him told him that this must be Nightmare. “Are you Epic?” The other’s voice was a rumbling growl. Epic blinked before giving a quiet nod. He would’ve made a joke, but from what Cross told him, his ‘boss’ didn’t take too kindly to jokes. “Fucking finally, come on.” The other turned, his tentacles flicking. Epic blinked before moving inside. The door shut behind him.   


Nightmare led him through the maze-like corridors, only to stop in front of a metal door. He pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking it. He opened the door and Epic was immediately hot with a powerful sweet scent. “W-What? Bruh, I-” He yelped as Nightmare shoved him into the room, slamming and locking the door behind him. “Hey?! What the fuck?!” He began to summon his Epic Blaster before he heard shuffling.   


He whipped around, his eyes wide. “Holy shit!! Dude!” He cried. Cross’ face was flushed as he leaned in the doorway, his clothes ruffled and disheveled. He was shaking.   


“Bruh...” He responded weakly. “I-I didn’t think you were gonna come...” Epic blinked. He’d quickly figured out what was happening and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. Cross seemed to notice his uncertainty and looked away. “I... I’m sorry...” He said quietly. “You were the only one I could think of...” Epic gulped and moved over to him. Cross’ eyes widened and he backed up, holding up his hands.   


Epic quickly got the message and stopped. He was dismayed to see his friend like this. Cross had clearly been crying. Epic knew heat was a bitch. He gulped. “Listen, bruh, you called for me, right? So therefore, you want me to help you, right?” He was trying to reason. “And... I’m willing... to help you.” Cross stared at him. He spoke weakly, his brow furrowed.   


“Dude, are you sure? I... I can’t fucking control myself...” He took a step closer and Epic resisted the urge to move back. He’d sparred with Cross many times and knew the other was more than capable of hurting him. However, this was different. Epic sighed and nodded. He didn’t even know what hit him. Cross was on him in an instant, having slammed him up against the wall. Epic’s face flushed.   


Cross was panting, his face flushed and eyes glowing. He leaned forward and pressed their teeth together, having yanked Epic down a little in order to do so. Epic gasped as he felt Cross’ knee push between his legs. The second his jaws were open, Cross’ tongue was pushing inside. Epic was wide-eyed, not having expected the forcefulness and strength from the other. Cross stared at him with heated,half-lidded eyes.   


He reached out and curled his fingers into Cross’ sleeves, screwing his eyes shut. This was overwhelming. He tried to calm himself down, not wanting to freak out and seem uncool to his best friend. He gulped shakily. His soul was pounding and he was actually a little terrified, but Cross’ tongue felt good as it tangled with his. Sure, he’d kissed like this before, but when it was with Cross, it hit different.   


He shivered as he felt Cross’ knee began to grind up between his legs. He had a moment of panic as he realized what Cross was expecting. He expected him to bottom?! A new wave of heat swept over Epic’s face. He still didn’t even know if he would able to look Cross in the face after seeing him panting like that. How would he face him knowing Cross had seen him at his most vulnerable?! He quickly placed his hands on Cross’ shoulders, forcing him back.   


Cross shook, a string of saliva connecting them before breaking. He stared at Epic before shrinking back. Epic had opened his other eye, his purple eyelight having flared up. Cross backed up. He began to shake, swearing. “Fuck... sorry... I... Dude, I’m so...”   


He screwed his eyes shut. Epic slowly calmed himself down, closing his scarred eye and allowing his other eyelight to return. He let go of Cross and the other immediately retreated, seeming to stumble over his own feet. Epic blinked and reached out to him, his face still a little flushed. He hadn’t meant to scare Cross, just as he was sure Cross hadn’t meant to scare him. Cross seemed to notice his hand and jerked away.   


“Don’t... don’t touch me, please... I...” He kept himself turned away. He’d pulled his hood up, covering himself. He made a weak noise and Epic recognized it immediately, his shoulders sinking. Fuck. He hated when Cross cried. He tried to move over to Cross, but the other only backed up more, shaking his head as he begged Epic not to come closer. Cross was formed.   


The realization struck Epic as he saw the purple glow straining itself in Cross’ shorts. He was a bit taken back. Cross looked surprisingly big. It made his soul clench. The heatscent was starting to affect him more and his own body had been struggling to form the entire time. He wasn’t scared that it was forming, it was what it was trying to form into, because it definitely was NOT his dick. He’d only ever really been a top.   


Epic sucked it up and moved forward, reaching out and slipping his hands under Cross’ hood, using his thumbs to push it back. Cross had purple tears running down his flushed face. “Listen, I didn’t mean to scare you... I just... You want me to bottom and... I haven’t... really...” He trailed off, hoping Cross would understand. The other shook and nodded, apologizing. He pulled away.   


He gave a weak scoff, wiping at his eyes. “Look at me, fucking crying... fucking loser...” He gave another weak laugh that made Epic’s soul squeeze in a way he didn’t like at all. “Listen, dude, I’m really sorry for having you called out here... and forcing myself onto you like that...” He couldn’t meet Epic’s eye. “You... should leave... and I’ll take care of myself...”   


Epic stared at him and asked quietly after a moment if he was sure. Cross inhaled shakily and gave a nod. He moved forward, stumbling around Epic to move out the doorway in the back of the room. The heat wing had several rooms and Cross was going to go shut himself into one. Epic stared after him before looking down. Was this going to cost him his friendship?? He blinked.   


Would the other ever hang out with him again?? Cross hadn’t even been able to meet his eye. Epic looked down. He furrowed his brow. He blinked as the door to the heat wing unlocked and he moved toward it. He stared at the floor as Nightmare let him out. “I see that went about as well as I expected.” He rumbled. He was grinning and Epic narrowed his eye at him.   


“Why the hell are you smiling??” He asked, his tone just short of demanding. That pissed him off and nothing really pissed off Epic anymore. Nightmare blinked and his tentacles flicked.   


“I’m getting a good meal right now. Guilt? One of my favorites.” He chuckled. His sludge seemed to ripple and he seemed a bit bigger than before, his aura growing heavier. Epic glared at him. He glanced back at the door. Guilt? He couldn’t even imagine how badly that had fucked Cross up. He felt his soul twist and he stood still for a moment. Could he really leave him like that??   


What kind of asshole would he be to do that? That was his best friend suffering in there. He gulped. He was about to lose him over what?? Pride?? He growled and sighed. “Let me back in.” He stated firmly. Nightmare blinked, his tentacles swaying. A twisted grin pulled at his mouth. “Bruh!” Epic opened his other eye, his purple eyelight flaring to life. “Let me back in!!” The other tipped his head.   


“Why should I? I’m having an excellent meal right now and I gave you your chance.” He really was a fucking snake. Epic snarled. Nightmare didn’t seem threatened at all. He hummed quietly in thought. “Fine. But I will not let you back in a third time. If you come back out, you will be barred permanently from this castle.” He narrowed his eye, grinning. “And from Cross.” Epic felt his soul drop.   


“Are you fucking serious?!” He cried. Nightmare’s eye fixed on him amd Epic could immediately tell he wasn’t bluffing. He gulped and shut his scarred eye, allowing his white eyelight to reappear. “Fine.” He paused as Nightmare stretched out a hand. He spoke with all the coldness of ice.   


“It’s a deal then.” He said, his voice almost a purr. Epic stared at him before nodding and shaking his hand. He immediately pulled it back, wiping it on his coat. He blinked as Nightmare unlocked the door and opened it once again, that powerful scent sweeping out. Epic moved back inside, the door shutting and locking behind him. He gulped.   


“Bruh??” He called down the hallway. All of the doors were open except for one. He moved over. “Cross??” He never usually called the other by his name unless it was really important. He reached out, trying the knob. It was unlocked, but something was pressing up against it from behind. Cross must’ve been right inside, leaning against the door. “Cross, dude, listen, I’m sorry.”   


There wasn’t an answer, though Epic could hear shuffling. He leaned against the door. “Please open the door.” He asked, both hands against the wood. The door was cracked open a little and his body, which had paused its formation, was beginning to shift again from the smell, making him shiver. “Cross...” He hadn’t meant for that to sound strained and desperate, but it did. He screwed his eye shut, swearing.   


He blinked as he heard Cross’ voice, strained and broken. “I can’t let you in. You KNOW what will happen if I let that door open all the way... a-and I’m not going to hurt you like that again...” He did sound wracked with guilt and Epic felt his soul twist. He gulped.   


“Bruh, listen, you didn’t hurt me... I was just kinda scared... and it wasn’t because of you! I just haven’t bottomed before and I know that’s what your heat is telling you that you need...” He took a deep breath. “And, like, I’ve never done that before, but I’ll try it... Trust me, I didn’t mean to panic like that or lose my cool, so...” He sighed, leaning against the door. “Please open the door, Cross.”   


There was nothing for a moment and Epic felt more discouraged with each passing second. Had he already ruined it? Was it already unsalvageable?? Was Nightmare laughing his ass off outside at Epic’s failed attempt?? He stared at the crack in the door, trying to see or hear something. He jumped as there was shuffling and Cross’ fingers appeared. He seemed to hesitate, his hand gripping the door.   


Epic gulped as the door was swung open and Cross trembled as he stared at him. His face was tear-stained and he looked even worse, his scarf gone. Epic blinked. “Bruh-!” He was slammed back against the wall again, Cross trembling and muttering a weak apology. The heat coming off his bones was alarming. Epic’s face flushed as he stared at him. His body...   


He inhaled quietly, his chest forming first. His sweater bulged for a moment and he looked away, absolutely humiliated. Cross didn’t seem to mind, shoving his face against Epic’s neck. He opened his jaws, his breath warm and making the taller skeleton shiver. Epic couldn’t help the gasp that pulled itself from his throat as he felt the other’s teeth. He reached out, curling his fingers back into Cross’ sleeves.   


The other was tracing his fangs over Epic’s neck. Epic realized he was trembling, unable to stop. He gasped, crying out with a strange noise as Cross bit him. That spurred some kind of reaction in his ecto. He squeezed his thighs together in shock as he felt something clench between his legs. Cross was panting against him. “H-Holy shit...” Epic whispered. Cross glanced up at him with one glowing eyelight.   


Epic mumbled that he was fine. Cross was shaking. His hands were firmly on Epic’s shoulders, but they kept starting to slide down before Cross would force them back up. Epic gave a weak chuckle, making Cross blink and pull back to look up at him. “Bruh, if you wanna touch my tits that bad, go ahead.”   


He jumped as Cross’ hands were immediately on them, making him cry out in shock. He let out another strange noise as Cross gave them a rough squeeze. Cross reached up and pulled him back down slightly so their teeth could meet again. His eyes were open, aroused and taking in Epic’s flushed face. Epic squeezed his shut once again, trying to keep up as he pressed back against him.   


He realized he was being lowered to the ground and he felt a fresh wave of heat on his face as Cross leaned him against the wall. He pulled back, panting. He gulped. “I... can I...?” He had his fingers curled into the waistband of Epic’s pants. Epic paused, struggling with another moment of panic. Cross pulled his fingers back, not wanting to overstep again. He reached up for his hood instead.   


He met Epic’s eye, asking if he could undress him. Epic took a deep breath. He gave a nod and he felt exposed as Cross slipped his hood back. The other’s hands moved under his open coat to his shoulders, pushing the outerwear off amd leaving Epic in his turtleneck. Epic jumped as he felt Cross’ fingers picking at the edge of his turtleneck.   


To his relief, the other wasn’t taking it off. Cross’ hands slipped up inside it and Epic made a sharp noise as he felt Cross’ warm hands touch his chest directly. He screwed his eyes shut again, making strange noises he wasn’t used to as Cross roughly groped him. The other groaned as his cock throbbed. “Fuck, dude...” Cross breathed out. Epic felt something clench between his legs again, startling him.   


Cross rolled and massaged his breasts, making Epic breathe strangely. He finally let out his first startled moan as Cross’ thumbs brushed over his nipples. “Ah?!” He froze up. Cross stared at him, panting. Epic was shocked at himself. He’d never heard a noise like that come out of his mouth. Cross gulped. He let out another groan, hunching over. Epic gulped.   


“Bruh, touch me... like... down there...” He said quietly, his voice a little shaken. Cross let out a shaking breath before looking up at him. He asked if he was sure and Epic nodded. Cross’ hand slid down his body and under the waistband of his pants. He paused again, asking if he could take them off. Epic gave a flustered nod. He felt like he was being taken apart piece by piece under the other’s hands.

And it felt fucking amazing. He allowed Cross to undo his boots and slip them off before working to slide his pants off as well. It felt so strange, not seeing or feeling his cock spring out. It felt odd to be half naked like this in front of someone else. 

Cross set his pants to the side and pushed Epic’s legs apart. Epic jerked in surprise, covering his mouth. So that was what it felt like?? An entrance?? He felt wet and open. He trembled. Cross let out a shaking breath as he stared at the other. “Dude...” He whispered. 

Epic couldn’t help but yelp as he felt Cross’ fingers. All of a sudden, a shockwave of pleasure shot through him and his thighs closed on either side of the other, making him jump. Cross had touched his clit. He continued to rub it and Epic screwed his eyes shut, another long, shaking moan pulling itself from his throat. Cross’ other hand was rubbing Epic’s thigh. 

In a way, it was both overwhelming and soothing. He was breathing shakily. He’d never been touched like that and it was... it was addicting, to say the least. But that wasn’t what frightened him. He was terrified about how good it felt. He was terrified about how he was eyeing the glow in Cross’ shorts. He was terrified about how bad he wanted that inside of him. 

He made another loud, strange noise as Cross’ fingers wandered downwards. He asked shakily if Epic was ready and the other nodded. Cross paused and scooped his hand under Epic’s back before laying him down on the floor. That felt much better on his spine and Epic relaxed a little. He gasped as two of Cross’ slender fingers pushed between his folds and slipped inside of him. 

His back immediately arched as he let out a whining cry. He felt a fresh wave of heat and tears spring to his eyes. He’d never felt anything like it. It felt so fucking weird and he craved more of it. He wasn’t sure if it was him or the heatscent talking anymore. He felt another shockwave. “Cross!!” The other jumped as Epic cried his name, his heated eyes wide. Epic was wide-eyed too and he apologized, covering his face. 

What the fuck?? He groaned as he felt Cross’ fingers spreading and exploring inside of him. His legs seemed to spread on their own, his body twitching. There were soft squelching noise and Epic couldn’t believe it was all him. He was soaked down there and he desperately hoped Cross wouldn’t comment about it. Cross didn’t and Epic felt his fingers pull out with a squish. 

He glanced up, it immediately being a mistake as he saw Cross’ cock. It was big. Much bigger than he’d expected and there was another moment of panic as he realized that it was going to be inside him. Before he could speak, Cross moved over him. He held Epic’s wrists, pinning them on either side of him. Both of their faces were flushed in nearly identical shades of purple. 

Cross’ hands slid up from his wrists, over Epic’s fingerless gloves. He intertwined their fingers before leaning down and pressing their teeth together again. Something about this kiss felt different. Much more tender and sweet and it made Epic’s face flush and his body relax. He melted against Cross. He trembled as he felt the head of the other’s cock between his folds. 

“Please be gentle.” He managed. Cross stared at him before nodding and giving his hands a squeeze. Epic screwed his eyes shut, shrilly crying out for Cross as the other pushed inside of him. Tears finally escaped his eyes. It hurt. It stung and his legs twitched as he kept his eyes screwed shut. Was it normal?! Was that normal??

He began to panic and Cross pressed his teeth to him again. “Wait a moment.” He whispered shakily. Epic stared at him with tearful eyes before nodding. He waited. To his surprise, the pain was ebbing away. He was just starting to feel full. He gasped out Cross’ name. “It’s okay. It’s okay, I promise.” The soldier whispered out. Epic screwed his eyes shut and nodded. 

He moaned as Cross began to move. He’d never felt anything like it, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure rocking through his body. “Fuck... fuck...” He whispered, tears still running down his face. Cross’ cock throbbed inside of him as he stared down at Epic. His gaze was heated and full of lust. Maybe something else too. Epic couldn’t quite make it out. 

He moaned as Cross breathed out his name, his thrusting beginning to speed up. Epic’s body seemed react naturally, his hips rolling into each thrust. It felt so good. He felt so good. He made another shaking noise. He heard Cross gulp above him and his thrusting sped up once more, soft, wet smacks being heard from where they were connected. It drove him crazy. 

His feet arched and dragged along the carpet as his thighs twitched. He had the sudden realization that they were still in the middle of the hallway and they both gasped as Epic clenched down. “Dude, calm down... n-no one can see us...” Cross breathed out. That did help to soothe Epic’s anxiety and he nodded. He let out another shaking moan as Cross’ speed picked up once more. 

His vision was pulsing along with his pounding soul. Cross breathed out Epic’s name again, his voice a little more strained. Epic’s hands tightened on Cross’ once again. Cross leaned down and pressed their teeth together, his tongue making itself back at home in the other’s mouth. They licked into each other desperately, both of their bodies hot and needy. Epic was in tears. 

It felt so good and it terrified him. He gasped, hearing Cross swear above him as he tightened again. The other was pounding into him, making Epic’s body rock. Epic gulped. It felt like there was pressure growing in his belly and luckily, it was a feeling he recognized. “Cross... Cross, bruh, gonna cum...” He managed in a strained voice. Cross nodded, whispering that he was close too. 

Cross’ thrusts were becoming harder and more erratic, making Epic fucking lose it. “Cross!! CROSS!! FUCK!!” He wailed. Cross shivered above him. Epic came before he was ready, the pressure in his stomach bursting as his cum spattered Cross’ cock. Cross slammed into him and Epic shrieked as he felt something hot, thick and wet spilling into him. It felt so fucking strange. He squeezed Cross’ hands again, feeling the other squeeze back. 

“Epic... fuck...” Cross breathed out, leaning down and pressing their teeth together again. Epic’s hips were tense and sore. He let out a weak noise as Cross pulled out of him. It made a sticky squelching noise, Epic whimpering. “You did really fucking good for your first time.” Cross’ voice was starting to sound more stable. 

It sounded different. Epic’s soul pounded. Cross sounded tired and dazed, but he sounded pleased. He sounded pleased and grateful and it was for Epic. He felt his vision pulsing as he laid on the ground, everything about the situation finally bubbling up and overwhelming him. He promptly passed out. Cross stared at him. 

He sighed and gave a weak scoff. He leaned down and pressed his teeth to Epic’s forehead as he gave his hand another squeeze. “Sweet dreams, dude.” He was still breathing heavily as he stared at him. “I’ll clean you up, get you dressed, and...” His eyes softened, along with his voice as his fingers traced the scar over Epic’s eyesocket. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to bring over from Tumblr, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
